leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock's Chansey
| location= | gender=Female| type1=Normal| epnum=DP038| epname=One Big Happiny Family!| egg=Egg| firststagename=Happiny| secondstagename=Chansey| eggep=DP033| firstevoep=DP190| firstevoname=The Brockster Is In!| numepsh=5| numeps1=152| evolution=1| eggname=All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! | prevonum=440| evo1num=113| evo2num=242| current=Pewter Gym| enva1=Emily Jenness| java1=Miyako Itō| enva2=Emily Jenness| java2=Miyako Itō| }} Brock's Chansey (Japanese: タタケシのラッキー Takeshi's Lucky) was the second that in the Sinnoh region, and his tenth overall. History Brock received Happiny's as a prize for winning the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, which he entered with his as a . He was overjoyed to take care of the Egg, as he showed in the next episode when he rubbed his cheek against it affectionately. In One Big Happiny Family!, while traveling on Cycling Road, the Egg began to glow. After taking it to a Pokémon Center and receiving assistance from Nurse Joy, the Egg hatched into Happiny. Soon after birth, she began crying for a stone to hold as a fake Egg. Brock found a white stone and polished it into an Oval Stone for her. snatched Happiny away before he could give the stone to her. Eventually Happiny was returned to Brock and received her "Egg". Immediately after, she offered it back to Brock as a sign of friendship. He gave it back to her and then her in a Poké Ball. Like most baby Pokémon, she became very attached to her very quickly. She was upset when taken out of Brock's care, and refused to cooperate with Team Rocket completely. Unlike Bonsly, however, she did not cry and fuss; she actually fought back against after Brock had been hurt: Happiny quickly knocked , , and out of her way and flung Jessie's Seviper by the tail so she could get back to her Trainer, who she then launched several meters into the air. Happiny has a cheerful personality, and is playful and energetic. Rather than walking, she is usually held in Brock's arms, much like did with her Togepi. She also is sometimes seen sleeping or playing with . Sometimes, she was seen riding on 's back, as seen in A Maze-ing Race! and A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. Happiny has extraordinary strength for a baby Pokémon. Examples of this appear in Bibarel Gnaws Best!, where she carried many heavy boulders; and in A Maze-ing Race! and Crossing Paths, where in both she lifted and threw a big boulder. She saved Team Rocket, Dawn, and their Pokémon from falling in Journey to the Unown!, and saved Brock and from falling off a bridge by hurling them high through the air to the other side of it in Tanks for the Memories!. She was also seen walking in Canalave City while lifting Ash's Grotle—who was comically tired due to its new form—with one arm in Jumping Rocket Ship!. She was also able to stop 's Piloswine from rampaging in A Breed Stampede! with help of her strength. Later, on Leading a Stray!, when tossed Dawn up into the air, Happiny caught her just in time. The only times where her strength was not enough were in Leading a Stray!, where she tried to pull off a tight manhole cover, but failed; and in The Psyduck Stops Here!, where she tried lifting a massive boulder, but collapsed under the weight and was knocked out. Any other time, she successfully brought out her special and uncommon power. In Tanks for the Memories!, Happiny learned how to use Secret Power in order to save Autumn and Ilta from a group of Beedrill. She also used Secret Power later on in the episode to put Team Rocket to sleep so that Brock and Autumn could get away. Brock was going to use Happiny in her first battle against Marilyn's in Battling a Cute Drama!. However, right before the battle started, Team Rocket interrupted and tried to steal Marilyn's other Pokémon. Before they could succeed, Happiny was able to send them flying with her powerful Pound attack. In The Brockster Is In!, a group of attacked the boat that and were taking back to Twinleaf Town. Their attack caused many of the baby Pokémon to become poisoned. Despite all that Brock and the others were doing to help, they were not getting any better. After seeing this, Happiny evolved into in order to help the baby Pokémon. After evolving, she was able to heal and all of the baby Pokémon of the with her newly learned Soft-Boiled move. Personality and characteristics Chansey, as a Happiny, is a very cheerful, happy-go-lucky Pokémon. She is also cooperative towards her Trainer, as seen when Brock was giving her a bath. Despite her size, Happiny has been known for lifting most heavy objects, with the exception of two instances as the objects were either too heavy or could not be carried by any means necessary. She has retained the happy and cheerful personality after evolving. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Happiny Secret Power|1=Happiny Pound|2=Chansey Softboiled}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Secret Power as a Happiny|1=Pound as a Happiny|2=Soft-Boiled}}}} Trivia * Chansey was first revealed as a Happiny in a Japanese movie poster for The Rise of Darkrai. * For DP070, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Brock's Happiny. He writes this about it: 「ピンプクの　おなかのいしは　タケシのおてせい」 "The stone in 's belly was handmade by ." * As a Happiny, she was the first among the main characters' Pokémon to have been given and kept a held item, in this case, an Oval Stone made by Brock. * Although Chansey learned as Happiny in Tanks for the Memories, she hasn't used the move since that episode. * Out of all the Pokémon obtained during the , Happiny took the longest to evolve, at 152 episodes. * In the ending theme Let's Join Hands, she appears as Happiny rather than a Chansey. This also occurs with appearing as an Onix. * Happiny's enormous strength is ironic, considering Happiny is tied with its evolved form for having the lowest base Attack stats of any Pokémon (at 5). * Chansey is the only Pokémon Brock used in Sinnoh not to have her Ability confirmed. * Chansey is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character that has evolved based on the time of day. Related articles Category:Brock's Pokémon Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs de:Rockos Chaneira es:Chansey de Brock fr:Leveinard de Pierre it:Chansey di Brock ja:タケシのラッキー zh:小刚的吉利蛋